Down by the River
by BlackBloodInsane
Summary: Nuke oneshot about Luke teaching Nick how to swim when ting get a little more...heated.


Down by the River

"I don't know about this, man." Nick said as he stood at the edge of the river. "I've never been swimming, and I don't think I should start in a river..." His blue eyes move toward his slightly older friend, Luke. Luke was eighteen, almost out of high school, while Nick was only sixteen and only started the adventures of freedom.

"Well where else are ya gonna learn?" The brunette said in his heavy country accent "Do ya have some secret pool I don't know about?" He chuckled.

"No, it's just...creepy. Didn't you hear about people who swim in rivers and lakes, then end up drowning because the current was too strong? I ain't gonna fucking go in there!" Nick protested with his arms crossed. Luke looked at his friend and said "Yeah, but I'm here and I know how to swim, and I'm strong enough to pull us both out of the river if we need to." Nick sighed "Fine..".

Nick proceeded to pull his black tee-shirt off his thin body he throw it on the grass when he noticed Luke starring at him "What?" "Why are ya taking your clothes off?" Luke said with a faint blush on his face. "So I don't get my clothes fucking wet, genius." Nick said annoyed and unbuckled his belt and slipped off his dirty jeans "Well? Are you gonna take yours off?" Luke's face flushed more when he realized he'd been staring at the younger strip in front of him "Uh! Yeah, yeah just give me a sec..." He pulled off is red shirt and jeans, leaving the two in there boxers as they made there way closer to the river.

They moved to the shallow area "Okay, just, kinda lay on your back and I'll hold ya, alright?" Luke instructed as his hands found their way to Nick's upper and lower back.

"Now what?" Nick asked "Take a breath and lower your head into the water. Hold it for as long as ya can." Nick did and forty seconds later he raised is head back up and rubbed his eyes. Still holding him, Luke said "Now kinda kick your feet." Nick did "Alright, now move your arms back and keep em' straight, now bend em', now bring it back to a straight position-see! Ya got it!" Luke cheered as Nick began to backstroke.

"Holy shit, man! I'm actually swimming! Fuck yeah!" Nick yelled.

After a few hours the two walked back to their clothes when Nick yelled "Race ya!" and ran for is clothes. He didn't make it far when he slipped and fell on the grass. Luke nearly fell over laughing as he walked over to the teen "Fuck you..." Nick moaned in pain when Luke sat next to him on the grass, staring at the sky turning orange to pink to red to dark blue. It had to be at least eight o'clock. Nick closed his eyes. Uncle Pete and his mom would have his head when Nick got home, but he didn't give a damn. It was too calm, to peaceful to worry about that shit.

Nick felt a weight on top of him. When he opened his eyes his was met with a pair of hazel. Hesitantly, Luke brought his lips down to Nick's, who deepened the kiss. Soon they were fully making out, nether caring who found them like this, they were too focused on each other. When they stopped kissing to breath a thin line of spit connected them, both of their faces were flushed as they panted.

Luke's hand moved down and pulled on the waistline of Nick's boxers. "Luke..." Nick breathed, pushing the elder's boxers down also. He stared at Luke's semi-erect cock and moan slightly. Nick pushed Luke down and moved his head down to the brunette's cock and licked the tip. The others breath hitched "N-nick!" as he thrust his cock into Nick's hot mouth. After a few minutes Nick stopped and kissed Luke "More." he moaned.

Luke pushed the other on his back and lifted three finger to his mouth "Suck." Nick took them and made sure they were wet enough for later. When he done, Luke moved one to Nick's entrance "Relax, or it'll hurt." He warned.

Nick thought it was uncomfortable, but after a minute he found himself pushing down on all three fingers inside of him. He widened his eyes when he felt the tip of Luke's cock start to fill him. And began to moan crazily when it was all inside him "Harder!" he yelled as he gripped Luke's shoulders and wrapped his legs around his waist trying to make him go deeper inside him.

"LUKE!" Nick screamed when he felt something push hard directly on something inside of him. "Found it." Luke smirked and kept hitting Nick's sweet spot dead on over and over again until Nick cried out in ecstasy as he came all over his and Luke's stomachs. After a few more thrusts Luke came deep inside Nick.

The two panted as they rid out the rest of their orgasm high. When they finished they looked in each others eyes.

"So...was that our first time?" Nick asked sheepishly. Luke nodded, just as shocked and embarrassed.

"Nick, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to take your-" He was cut off by a pair of lips "It felt amazing, don't worry about it." Nick smiled against his lips.

"Hey Nick? I think I love you." Luke said softly holding the other close to him as they laid in the grass still. Nick lifted his head up to look at Luke "Heh...I think I love you, too, dumbass."


End file.
